PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of this project is to develop a low cost, portable multipurpose 3D ultrasound imaging system based on traditional 2D ultrasound imaging technology. The 3D imaging device will be capable of creating 3D images of superficial structures with high surface feature resolution and precision. The 3D images will be achieved by correlating movements of the 2D probe measured by an add-on 9 degree of freedom (DOF) inertial measurement unit (IMU) to the time stamp images created using by the same 2D ultrasound system. The outcome of this project will be a 3D imaging system that can be used for a variety of imaging needs. Based on the clinical expertise and experience of the medical partner we will develop and primarily test the usefulness of the device to image the optic nerve sheath, which has been selected to serve as a rigorous testing standard. Successful development of the 3D US will result in a device that will have numerous clinical applications including but not limited to imaging of arterial walls, skin and breast mass . In Phase II, we will benchmark the device against CT derived measurements and MRI reconstruction to validate the imaging platform. .